Let's Give 'Em Something To Blog About
by UpDownLeftRight
Summary: A lot of crazy things happen when you're father's a famous musician. Now that he's finally gotten signed to a record label, we're moving to L.A., specifically the Palm Woods. I don't mind the move. Beaches, blog-worthy celebrity outbursts, and best of all? Boys. More summary inside. KendallXOC, CarlosXOC, JamesXOC, LoganXOC! Rated T, may change though. ON HOLD TEMPORARILY.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. THEY ARE A BAND WELL KNOWN TO THE WORLD. THIS STORY IS MERELY FOR FUN. IT'S BASED OFF OF THE T.V. SHOW, NOT REAL LIFE.**

* * *

_**"Let's Give 'Em Something To Blog About"**_

A lot of crazy things happen when you're father's a famous musician. Now that he's _finally_ gotten signed to a record label, we're moving to L.A., specifically the Palm Woods. I don't mind the move. Beach, blog-worthy celebrity outbursts, and the best of all? Boys, four of them to be precise. Living in the same building as Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia? This will definitely be something to blog about!

* * *

. . .

**Blogging Isn't a Hobby, It's A Lifestyle Choice**

_By Melody Tate_

**Rant Page: **_(Reminder: This page is for me to rant, and you to comment. If you have ideas about things you want me to bitch about, email them to me).__  
_

_**Melodic_Words: **Hey everybody! I just wanted to start by telling you that this might be my last post for a few days. I'm currently in the process of packing up my life and moving from Staten Island to L.A. What can I say? Living life with a musician as a father makes things a little hectic. Sorry. Moving on, today's rant topic is "#YOLO". I have three major things I want to point out 1) meaning, 2) use, 3) point. This is one that I've gotten a lot of requests to do this, so I'm thinking that you guys really want to know my opinion. Well, here goes nothin'...  
_

_1) Meaning. For those of you who have been living under a rock for the past 6 months, I'll explain what #YOLO means. (Note: Sorry about all the hash-tagging. #YOLO is mainly a twitter thing. If you'd like to know how I feel about hash-tags, go back to my homepage and select "twitter" on my "Rant Topics" page). #YOLO is an abbreviation for _You Only Live Once._ If you don't know what you only live once means, I'll be happy to explain. When I hear the term "you only live once" it makes me want to go jump out of a plane because it reminds me that we only have one life. We shouldn't be spending it with our faces glued to a computer screen (guilty...) or sitting on our asses. We should go out, be crazy, and have fun. It doesn't however, mean that we should get drunk and be stupid. Just because you only live once, doesn't mean that you should waste your time acting moronic and getting shit-faced every night. Got it?_

_2) Use. __One of my biggest pet peeves (I have quite a few) is when I'm on twitter, or tumblr, or facebook and I see people posting things like "Just had pancakes for breakfast. #YOLO" or "Went for a run. #YOLO". But I think my personal favorite is "Decided to actaully do my homework today. #YOLO" -_-. Am I seriously the only one that's bothered by stuff like that? I mean seriously, go bungee jump or sky dive. Then post something about #YOLO. _

___3) Point. I just want to put it out there that I don't know what IDIOT came up with the term #YOLO. I don't know it's origin, but I do know that when people misinterpret or misuse #YOLO, all I want to know is why? Why did #YOLO start? And in case you were still wondering what the point of #YOLO is, it's point-less._

___Sorry that this rant's kind of short, but I have a lot to do tonight. Anyway, comment below and tell me whether you agree, disagree, or want to add something. XOXO, Melody._

**Comments**___  
_

_**iFoundNemo19: **I agree 100% Melody! When my guy friends walk around and say #YOLO at the end of each sentence, I feel the urge to punch them.  
_

_**youJump_iJump:** So you said you don't know where #YOLO comes from? Maybe you shouldn't be running your mouth about things you don't understand completely. Just to inform you #YOLO comes from _The Motto_ by Drake. In the chorus he says "You only live once: That that's the motto n**** YOLO". So what if there're so morons in the world who try and be cool by using #YOLO as a sentence starter. The world is full of posers. I think you'll live._

_**LacrosseKid88: **I agree with what youJump_iJump said. For someone who's into music, I was surprised when you said you didn't know where #YOLO comes from..._

**(click to see more comments)**

. . .

* * *

I sighed, shutting my laptop before sliding it under the seat in front of me.

"Any comments?" my sister, Aria, asked.

"Yeah, some..."

"That bad?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just getting more mixed responses then I'm used to."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Mel, isn't that the entire reason you started blogging in the first place? To rant, or as you call it 'verbally expressing your opinion'. Isn't it, like, your dream to find someone as passionate as you? To have an hour long argument about a seemingly pointless topic, listening to different opinions on things and countering them with your own ideas?"

My eyes widened a bit, "I really need to find someone my own age to talk to." She shoved me, smiling. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, but let's wait for Harper to come back. She's gonna want to pick the movie," Aria groaned.

"Okay," I chuckled.

Once Harper, my other sister, sat back in her seat on the other side of Aria, we let her pick the movie. She sifted through the DVD's we'd brought. We had everything ranging from _The Little Mermaid_, to _Saving Private Ryan_. She pulled one out, holding it up for us to see: _She's The Man__. _I nodded appreciatively before grabbing the disc and putting it in my laptop. I set the computer down on the table tray in front of Aria.

The three of us spent the rest of the flight watching as Amanda Bynes impersonated her brother while simultaneously trying to stop Laura Ramsey from stealing Channing Tatum away from her.

Once the plane landed, I helped my dad gather the family and all of our belongings before heading to our new apartment.

* * *

"IS EVERYBODY DONE UNPACKING?" My dad said slowly as he stood on the coffee table. He was trying to be heard of all the commotion in the apartment. We were all trying to pick our rooms and claim our bags.

My sisters were currently arguing over who got which bed in their shared room. Aria's 13, two years older than Harper, but since I'm the oldest (16), I get my own room. Our little brother Coda is barely 7, and since he's the only boy other than my dad, he gets his own room also. My dad gets the master bedroom, and his own personal bathroom, forcing the rest of us to share the hall bathroom. We're lucky that we can even afford this four bedroom, two bathroom, apartment. My dad's been signed with Rocque Records, but he doesn't get paid until he has a single out.

"Yeah dad, I'm done. I just finished helping Coda finish."

"Alright, will you take him to the pool? He's been begging me. I have some business to discuss with my manager. Once the girls finish, they're welcome to join you. But I want everyone home no later than 8! Understood?" He said firmly.

We all nodded. My dad jumped off the coffee table and I saw his green/grey eyes light up as he smiled at me and mouth me a thank you. I nodded, smiling back. He rubbed his head, he always does that. He says he likes the velvety feel of his buzz cut. That just makes me laugh. I noticed that his grey t-shirt was tight against his prominent bicep muscles. I could also see his toned chest and abdomen standing out under his shirt. He was wearing jeans, which I didn't understand considering this is L.A. I watched as he grabbed his sunglasses and the keys to the rental car. He looked at me, making sure I was watching as he put the spare key on the top of the door frame. It was easy for him, he's like 6'3". I was going to have harder time getting that down inconspicuously considering I'm barely 5'9". He winked at me as he went out the door, his dog tag's from his brother bouncing against his chest from where they hung around his neck.

"Okay Coda, why don't you get your swimsuit on while I get ready for the pool. If you're ready before me, you can watch some T.V.," I said and he nodded, running off to his room.

I chuckled to myself as I went into my room, digging around my dresser drawers until I found a decent swimsuit. I decided on a solid maroon bikini. I slipped a sheer, black, bat-wing styled cover up on over my swim suit. I went over to the mirror and shuddered when I saw the dark circles under my eyes from all my lack of sleep. I put on some waterproof make-up, starting with foundation and then adding some eyeliner and mascara. I quickly pulled my curly red/brown hair up into a hair ponytail before grabbing my purse and walking into the living room.

I saw Coda lying down. He had his feet resting on the top of the couch, his back flat on the part where you're supposed to sit, and his head hanging down. He was watching the T.V. upside down. He was wearing his _Spongebob Squarepants _swim trunks. They were a deep blue and were covered in characters from the show and lots of bubbles. I noticed the remote resting on his naked stomach, which rose and fell as he breathed. I noticed his ribs protruding from the skin a bit, the kid was a stick. He had muscle though, which makes sense because he's a dedicated soccer player, baseball player, and football fan. His green/grey eyes that exactly matched our fathers were intently focused on the T.V., some episode of _iCarly_. His brown hair was cut in a way similar to our dad's. Actually, come to think of it, when he smiled, he was the spitting image of our dad!

"Coda, what on earth are you doing?" I asked, taking the remote from him.

"Well, I've seen this episode, so I decided to watch it upside down. It makes a huge difference. I feel like I've never seen it before!" He said, beaming at me. I rolled my eyes at him as I smiled.

"Let's go!" I grabbed some towels and some sunscreen, shoving it in the bag. "Aria, Harper! Text me when you're on your way to the pool!" I yelled at them.

"Kay!" came their simultaneous reply.

I watched as Coda slipped on his crocs, throwing the door open as he ran down the hall to wait for me at the elevator. I grabbed the key, but I had to jump a bit to be able to reach it. I closed the door behind me, taking note of the apartment number. 2E.

When we got to the pool, Coda starting jumping up and down. "Can I get in? Huh, huh? Can I? Can I?"

The kid loves to swim. Seriously. He's a freaking fish. I held my finger up, telling him to wait. Grabbing some sunscreen, I quickly sprayed him before allowing him to go. He ran to the edge, doing a cannon ball into the pool. I laughed, shaking my head as I sprayed myself. I spread my towel out on a pool chair before I sat down, ready to tan.

Since there was already music playing, I didn't put my headphones in. I did however, reach to grab my magazine, scanning the pool area for hot guys. None. But, it's still early.

After about an hour, I flipped over onto my front. Looking at the pool, I noticed that Coda was talking to some kids his age. Good. I propped myself up on my elbows before returning to my _Cosmo._ I heard Aria and Harper coming before I saw them. They were bickering about something. They both sat down in the chairs on either side of me.

"What's wrong?" I moaned, sitting up and looking back and forth between them. The both started talking at the same time and the only thing I understood was that Harper was wearing Aria's bikini.

I looked Harper up and down. She's a dancer (following in my footsteps), so she's toned and very fit. There's no fat on that girl. She's relatively tall 5'6", taller than Aria who stands at a mere 5'2". She takes after our mother. Anyway, I saw that Harper had her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail similar to mine, except her's is straight whereas mine is curly. Her blue eyes were hidden by her over-sized sunglasses, but I knew they were begging me to understand. I finally looked at the swimsuit she was wearing. She was wearing the navy blue and white striped strapless swimsuit I'd bought Aria last year.

"Harper, why are you wearing her swimsuit?" I sighed.

"Because! There might be guys here! And all my swimsuits are ugly," she whined.

"Alright, how about I take you shopping tomorrow and we'll get you some new bikini's? Aria," I said turning to her, "you can come too."

They both smiled at me and laid back to tan.

I looked over at Aria and quickly noticed how pudgy she was getting. She's uncomfortable talking about her weight, but I know she's super self-conscious about it. I noticed she'd pulled her blonde hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She looked the most like our mother, short, blonde, blue eyes. Her skin was tanner than the rest of us though, she got dad's Italian skin.

I laid my head back before I realized how hot it was outside. I ran my hand along my neck, next to the hairline and felt some sweat starting to form. I stood up, deciding to wade in the water for a bit. I saw some girls my age. I walked into the pool, welcoming the cold water that surrounded my body. I went over to them and they smiled.

"Are you knew here?" The brunette asked me.

I nodded, smiling.

"I'm Camille, and that's Jo!"

I spent some time with them, it was nice talking to girls my own age.

"Look, the guys are coming," Jo said stubbornly. I turned to look at whom she was referring to and that's when I saw four extremely good looking guys walking into the pool. One had dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. He looked Hispanic. One, who was much better looking than the rest of them, had longer hair and brown eyes. He looked a little full of himself. There was one with brown hair, and brown eyes, he looked nerdy. Then there was the last one, and in my opinion the hottest. He had blondish hair and hazel eyes.

"Who're they?" I said, gesturing to them with my chin.

"Oh, that's Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos. They make up the new and upcoming band _Big Time Rush,_" Camille informed me. She didn't sound happy.

"Are they jerks or something? You guys don't seem to like them very much..." I trailed off, waiting for them to respond.

"Well, I had a thing with Logan a while ago, but he just wasn't really into it. And Kendall's had a huge crush on her for like ever but her acting career is just starting to take off. She's just not interested in him that way," Camille said.

"Oh," I commented, completely aware that they were now standing behind us.

"Hey Camille, Jo," the blonde paused (I'm still not sure which is which), "new girl."

"Hi, I'm Carlos!" The Hispanic one said. I smiled at him.

"I'm Logan, and that's Kendall," the nerdy one said, pointing to the blonde who seemed to have absolutely no interest in me (ouch, self-esteem hit).

"Why hello beautiful, I'm James," the handsome one said, sticking his out to me.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, chapter one. Ya like? Anyway, I need three OC's! I don't currently have the creativity to come up with characters, but I need them for the guys. The OC form is in the next chapter! Review? Please? :)**


End file.
